


Your Eyes

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>Dean Ambrose oneshot request. Y/N has heterochromia (one blue eye and one brown eye) and has been instructed to interview Dean Ambrose for a future WWE DVD about why they wanted to be superstars etc etc. When Y/N interviews Dean, he keeps stuttering and not making eye contact, he randomly just asks “What’s up with your eyes?” and they argue. Cute ending?</p>
<p>Pairing: DeanxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes

“Alright so I’m here with Dean Ambrose. How are you Dean?” You say

“G-good.” He says, stuttering.

You nod “so tell me, what made you want to be a superstar?”

“Well, uh wrestling was Uh, a great escape and um it’s always been a dream to be Uh a superstar.” He stutters, head down.

“And cut!” The camera man says, walking away.

“Hey uh, Y/N whats, uh What’s up with your eyes?” Dean asks and you glare at him.

“It’s called heterochromia. You have a problem with that?” You say, defensively.

People comment on your eyes all the time, seeing as they’re two different colors. Ones blue and ones brown, some people don’t realize it’s out of your control.

He shakes his head “no. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make it sound like there’s something wrong with that, I was just curious because I’ve never met anyone like that.”

You sigh, knowing he meant no harm “it’s okay. Some people just seem to think it’s something I can control and it’s not.”

He nods “I understand. I won’t talk about it again if you don’t want me to.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He says, shifting from foot to foot and biting his lip “would you like to go out with me tonight?”

You smile at him, “I’d love to.”


End file.
